Yo seré tu hogar
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Una vista al pasado de Yukihina por medio de vagos recuerdos que harán hervir su sangre al igual que tener reacciones humanas, aquellas mismas que perdio en el tiempo... ¿acaso un "sin corazón" puede amar de verdd o por capricho?, para eso esta Sakurako..


**Yo seré tu hogar.**

_**No puede ser… Tú… ¡maldito!**_

_Corrí con todas mis ganas tras el estúpido de Heike, la mataste desgraciado, mataste lo que más amaba en este mundo y no te importo eso; maldito seas… Pero no hay problema ya que mientras viva yo tratare de hacerte la vida imposible y eliminar lo preciado para ti._  
><em><strong><br>Zafiro… Oh mi amada Zafiro… Nunca olvidare aquella sonrisa que me mostraste con anterioridad… Realmente soy el más afortunado del mundo en tenerte conmigo… Pero…**_

Que se le va a hacer… Has muerto y yo "vivo" sigo tratando de vengar tu muerte amada mía… Ahora me encuentro con unos compañeros que realmente han sabido ganarse mi aprecio, aunque mi manera de ser y el pensar que soy un cadáver andante no me ayuda mucho en expresarme.

Cierto día Kouji me hizo una pregunta, al ver como yo trato a veces a Rui -¿acaso nunca te has enamorado Yukihina?-me cuestiono al ver la cara avergonzada de Rui; tal pregunta me hizo recordar aquella noche cuando había perdido lo más preciado para mí y guarde silencio, más sin embargo fue Ogami quien le confirmo.

-no hagas preguntas que tienen respuesta alguna perdida en el tiempo-le aconsejo, dejándome algo sacado de onda.

-¿a que te refieres Rei?-pregunto Rui tratando de controlar su sonrojo y vergüenza.

Me mira -¿deseas que conozcan tu secreto o prefieres seguir viviendo en el pasado?-me cuestiono mirándome directamente y sonriendo de la misma forma que le conocí.

-…..-guarde silencio, ya que el abrir viejas heridas no es lo mío.

-si es así no te forzaremos…-dice Rui sonriente.

Me levante -… No es que desee su lastima o algo por el estilo pero…-mire al vacio triste –si… Me eh enamorado-confesé –fue hace más de 100 años y a pesar del tiempo no eh podido sanar mis heridas-suspire –su nombre era Zafiro… La hermana menor del "Emperador"-observe la sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿hermana?-dice Ogami –Eso es inesperado-.

-wow… ¡era hermosa, como era!-grita Yuuki emocionado mientras Ogami le calma.

-no debemos abrir sus heridas-le aconsejo –si es…-le calle.

-se parecía mucho a Rui-esta guardo silencio y Kouji se molesto al parecer –solo que más frágil en aspecto, más hermosa y no se vestía de hombre-reí irónicamente, sorprendiendo a todos con mi actitud.

-wow-dice Rui apenada –fue buena tu época… y… ¿quién la mató?-pregunto, en ese momento recordé su rostro, su hermosa tez albina adornada con litros de sangre brotando de su cuerpo, lleno de dolor pero… A pesar de eso, Zafiro sonreía felizmente diciendo con esa suave voz…

"_**nadie tiene la culpa… Te protegí por que lo quise…"**_

_Me acaricio la mano para poder consolarme y tratar de calmar mi dolor y las lagrimas que brotaban de mí ser._

"_**Eres tan idiota… Llorando por mis heridas… ¿acaso deseas que te golpee?"**_

Baje la cabeza y deje caer una amarga lagrima –fue Heike-sentencie –es por eso que no importa que pase, dejare su cuerpo tan frío como lo esta ahora el mío-les mire con esa falsa máscara de frialdad mientras muchos observan fijamente mis ojos.

-tú…-dice Ogami.

-¿esa es la razón por la cual quieres matar a Heike?-pregunto Rui sorprendida.

-así es…-lo acepte –me arrebato a mi amada Zafiro y eso nunca lo podré perdonar-tome mi chaqueta y la coloque en mi frío cuerpo, recogí mi cartera y las llaves de mi coche para poder salir del departamento que comparto con ellos desde hace tanto tiempo atrás.

-al parecer nadie se ah atrevido a sanar sus heridas…-alcance a escuchar de Ogami –si se enamorase de nuevo… ¿será feliz?-.

-no lo creo-dicen todos a coro, lo cual me desanimo y me marche totalmente furioso, recordando en mi mente esa maldita sonrisa de Zafiro, por dios, si te mato Heike… ¡por que dejaste que lo hiciera!... ¡yo era su presa, no tenías que atravesarte, Zafiro!...

-ni idea-me susurre para mí solo –pero espero y no te arrepientas de haberlo hecho-sonreí para marcharme.

Son aproximadamente las 19:30 pm cuando decido salir a comprarle flores a Zafiro y probar un helado, si lo sé, es un extraño gusto pero a Zafiro le encantaba probar el de fresa… Que extraña jeje…

Choque con alguien sin darme cuenta –oh…-observe a la chica, oh genial… Esa especie raro -¿Qué haces?-le cuestione al ver como sostiene mi brazo.

-pasando algo de "amor" a tu cuerpo para que no vengues la muerte de Zafiro-san-contesta con los ojos cerrados y una cálida sonrisa.

Eche una carcajada -¡¿que clase de respuesta es esa Sakura?-oops la llame por su 1er nombre; trate de contenerme mientras observo de reojo su sorpresa al verme sonreír -¿sucede algo?-le pregunte extrañamente alegre.

Sorprendida –no…-sonriente –nada Yukihina-san-tomando dulcemente mi mano me lleva casi a rastras mientras trato de no caer al suelo.

-¡oye que te pasa!-le reclame al verle tan alegre y apegada a mí.

-espera un momento Yukihina-san….-haciéndole la señal a un tipo, que por su sombra puede ser el idiota de Heike, realmente me molesto que le llamase.

Tras un viaje en auto por obligación, ya que mi brazo era fuertemente apretado por esa chica rara; llegamos a un hermoso lago, donde se encuentran todos reunidos, desde los 4 fundadores, "code names", "ex code breakers" y actualmente los "re-codes"; mierda, hay algo malo en esto.

-¡al fin llegas Sakura-san!-grita Saechika, maldición, esta apapachado con todo a la pobre de Rui, la cual apenas y se mantiene de pie.

-lo siento-se disculpa la rara –es que me tarde buscando el pastel de Zafiro-san- ¿eh?... ¿pastel?... Oh si… Es el cumpleaños no. 128 de Zafiro… si viviera…

-no me digas que olvidaste el cumpleaños de Zafiro-alcance a escucharlo de Heike.

Sonriente –nunca lo olvidare…-le enseño el hermoso ramo de rosas blancas –sino… ¿Para quién crees que son el ramo de rosas?-.

Carcajea –vaya…-me mira -¿recordaste las 1eras flores que le regalaste?-me mira-.

Me moleste –por supuesto… Sino…-me senté bajo un árbol de cuclillas todo traumado –de quien fue la culpa sobre aquella alergia que tuvo que controlar durante casi 1 año-me recupero –y tú… ¿qué traes?-le cuestiono.

Me enseña una carta –esta carta que le arrebate en aquella pelea en la cual falleció-me contaste, acto seguido me la entrega –es la razón por la cual murió protegiéndote-confesaste; sin pensarlo la tome en mis manos -¿podrías leerla en voz alta?-fue tu única petición.

-claro-afirme; acto seguido libere el mensaje de su sobre, suspire y comencé a leerla en voz alta.

_**Mi amado Yukihina-sama…**_

_**Sé que ahora estás con otra persona (**mentira, siempre pienso en ti**), por lo cual mi mensaje tal vez te ah llegado tarde (**nada que venga de ti ah llegado tarde**), así que mediante esta carta te explico que nadie es culpable (**mentira, fue Heike quien te mato**); al menos que haya problema alguno en este momento (**si lo hay, necesito vengarte de una vez por todas**), deseo que realices tu vida con alguien a quien siempre hayas tenido en aprecio (**no me pidas algo que no quiero**) puesto que a estas alturas ya estoy muerta y nada cambiara mi estado, ni siquiera el deseo de tu corazón… (**No digas tonterías Zafiro**).**_

_**Espero y consideres mi petición (**ni loco lo haría**), puesto que eso demostrara que a pesar de no tener un corazón, es posible amar y ser amado (**siempre tan cursi maldita sea**), hasta nunca…. Yukihina-sama (**mierda, odio que uses el "sama" en mi nombre**).**_

_**Te quiere…**_

_**Zafiro.**_

Mierda, estoy realmente avergonzado de haberla leído en voz alta; todos me miran como un príncipe encantador y algunos se ríen a mis espaldas (lo cual se agradece) pero unos son tan descarados que lo hacen frente a mí.

-¡vaya que realmente te amaba mucho Yukihina!-dice Sakurako mientras se lleva una bola de mitarashi a su boca, disfrutando al lado de su hija rara y el estúpido de Ogami, el cual se burla sobre mi persona.

Algo avergonzado -¡no ayudas mucho Sakurako!-le reclame.

Riendo -¿de que te enojas eh Yukihina?-le ataca Kouji –esa Zafiro realmente era una romántica y tú el príncipe encantador-ríe con ganas.

Me enoje –Kouji….-comienzo a crear varias estacas de hielo a mi alrededor -¿Qué acabas de decir sobre Zafiro eh?-realmente me moleste mucho.

-bueno trate de alabarla pero no me salió bien-se retracta Kouji al verme con un aura asesina rodeando mi helado cuerpo.

-ya tranquilo Yukihina-trato de contenerme Sakurako –si tanto desean saber como es…-mira a Ogami -¿por qué no invocas su espíritu utilizando la llamarada de Lucifer?-le pregunta.

-e…-me mira Ogami -¿estas bien con eso Yukihina?-me pregunta.

-da igual-le conteste.

-realmente quiere verla-alcance a escuchar de la mayoría.

-ok-dice Ogami mientras con facilidad le invoca; dejando a muchos sorprendidos por su belleza.

Largos cabellos rubios, llegando casi al suelo, ojos rojizos tan brillantes como la sangre que adorno su bello rostro aquel día de su fatídica muerte; tez albina tan brillante y lleva el mismo kimono blanco manchado de sangre que porto el día de su fallecimiento; sus ojos, su boca… Todo era tal cual antes de morir en aquel accidente sin sentido.

-wow que hermosa-dicen los "pequeños".

-wow hace tiempo que no le recordaba-dice Sakurako observando la imagen.

-así que esta es la hermana menor del "Emperador-dono"-dice Sakura emocionada.

-¿eh?-se da cuenta Ogami -¿por qué es mi tía la que se muestra?-me pregunta, mirándome.

-es por que eres el hijo del "Emperador"-dice Sakurako sonriente -¿no es así Mishiru-chan?-mira a una chica visualmente cubierta en la mayoría de rostro con su largo y rizado cabello.

-por supuesto Sakurako-sama-se sienta a su lado y le sirve un poco de té -¿deseas algo Rei-kun?-le ofrece a Ogami.

Sorprendido –ah por supuesto Mishiru-le afirma el tipo este; mierda, me han ignorado por completo.

-cambiando de tema-anuncia Heike -¡qué tal si la famosa "8 tears" le dedica una canción a Zafiro-sama!-anuncia con esa maldita sonrisa que porta en su rostro.

-claro-dice Rui.

-mierda-pienso mientras me siento al lado de Kouji, solo que la cosa rara y Sakurako me arrastran a su lado -¿sucede algo?-pregunte.

Me susurra -¿por qué no consideras los sinceros sentimientos de Zafiro y buscas un nuevo corazón?-me pregunta divertida Sakurako.

-no-le corte.

-oh vamos-me toma de mi suéter –sabemos que Hachiouji-san se parece mucho a Zafiro y es obvio que te gusta-me trata de convencer.

-es la ex novia de Kouji… ¿cómo puedo hacerle esto?-le cuestiono.

-tal como se lo hiciste a Heike…-maldición, tiene razón; después de que asesinara a Zafiro le robe a su novia.

-tal vez pero…-observe a Rui, quien se prepara con ayuda de Heike para cantarle a mi ex.

-¿si?-Sakurako y Sakura ponen carita tierna; maldición, odio esa cara por que sé que Sakurako no se rendirá hasta que lo acepte.

-no-dije cortante.

-anda vamos-suplica Sakurako con una carita aún más tierna y el aura de Shibuya tras de sí –sabes que no me rendiré tan fácilmente ¿eh?-me aconseja.

-lo sé-suspire –de todas las personas que conozco eres la única que no sabe cuando rendirse…-mire a Sakura, la cual sujeta a Ogami del brazo tratando de alejarla de Mishiru –bueno y Sakura pero…-oops, mierda, se han enojado.

Totalmente ida -¿desde cuando tratas a mi hija tan amable?-me pregunta Sakurako sosteniendo un látigo en sus manos.

Me alejo de ella –fue un accidente Sakurako-mierda… De todas las mujeres que han existido… ¿por qué Sakurako fue mi amiga de la infancia?... –no es mi intención hacerle nada malo-me alejo mas –es solo que…-observe al ver tu sonrisa.

-mi hija curara tus heridas ¿verdad?...-suspiraste –ni siquiera yo como tu amiga pude hacerlo; espero y Sakura pueda curarlas-te marchaste con Shibuya a otro lado; dejándome envuelto en este malentendido.

-es una equivocación-susurre –bueno…-observo como se divierte con su ex marido –veo que no seré el único curado-sonreí.

Tiempo después…

Ya con su vestido –ho-hola… esta canción va dedicada para Ogami Zafiro-san… Espero y les guste-anuncia Rui para luego escuchar una dulce melodía, no puede ser… Es aquella que compuso hace años.

**No mires hacia atrás  
>No me arrepiento<br>El tiempo se está cayendo a manos de estos  
>Voy a dejar que me dejes<strong>

**Vamos,**  
><strong>Usted sabe el hogar es siempre dentro de tu alma<strong>  
><strong>Toda la luz que bendiga tu camino<strong>  
><strong>No tenga miedo<strong>  
><strong>Y voy a ser su hogar<strong>

**En este momento**  
><strong>En este lugar<strong>  
><strong>Este momento es todo lo que tenemos<strong>  
><strong>Y en el futuro nunca se sabe<strong>

**Cada vez preciosa**  
><strong>Dejarlo ir<strong>  
><strong>En algún lugar lejos<strong>  
><strong>Usted aprenderá, y te amo te,<strong>  
><strong>Olvidar el pasado y puede pasar<strong>

**Toda la distancia**  
><strong>Que ha llegado a un lugar<strong>  
><strong>Entonces usted ve que su casa está lejos<strong>  
><strong>Ahora el sol se eleva<strong>  
><strong>Para iluminar tu cielo de nuevo brillantes<strong>

**Cada vez preciosa**  
><strong>Dejarlo ir<strong>  
><strong>En algún lugar lejos<strong>  
><strong>Usted aprenderá, y te amo te,<strong>  
><strong>Olvidar el pasado<strong>

**Vamos,**  
><strong>Usted sabe el hogar es siempre dentro de tu alma<strong>  
><strong>Donde quiera que vaya<strong>  
><strong>Todo lo que ven<strong>  
><strong>Voy a ser el lugar<strong>  
><strong>Y voy a ser su hogar.<strong>

_**Todo este tiempo pensé que al enamorarme de otra persona, te sería infiel Zafiro pero… Que equivocado estaba al pensarlo…**_

_**Tu carta y la dulce canción de Rui sanaron mis heridas o al menos logro cicatrizarlas por un tiempo, en el cual ella viva, claro esta… Pero…**_

Observe a Kouji, el cual mantiene esa penetrante mirada sobre esa tal Nenene Fujiwara, la cual juega al lado de Toki; volteo a ver a Heike, quien mantiene su enigmática sonrisa sobre los hombros de Sakura… Oh no… Estoy solo.

Se me acerca –hola-saluda Mishiru mientras me entrega una bebida -¿estas listo para darle sus flores?-preguntaste.

Cabizbajo –no…-me levante y alimente la fogata con el ramo de rosas blancas que había comprado para Zafiro; Heike molesto se acerco y me golpeo con todo.

-¿la olvidaste?-me pregunto.

-no…-le mire decidido –es solo que velar su muerte es una perdida de tiempo…-me levanto y enseño un libro titulado "Yo seré tu hogar" –tengo que escribir la continuación-dije alegre mientras tomo mis herramientas y me coloco unos lentes –gracias… Rui-sonreí para mí mismo.

-Yukihina-alcance a escuchar de Sakurako – ¿una simple canción sano tus heridas?-preguntaste al vacio.

-no-le conteste –es la canción que da rienda a mi imaginación… La esperanza de encontrar un hogar-sonreí.

De espaldas y tomando mi mano -¿enserio?-me cuestionaste Sakurako.

Suspire –claro…-sonreí –gracias por este día de paz Sakurako-.

-oh… Estas demasiado amable el día de hoy-soltaste de repente, causando mi confusión.

-¿de verdad te parece Sakurako?-te dije.

Mirando a lo lejos -Heike-senpai… ¿mi madre y Yukihina-san se conocen?-pregunta Sakura.

Sonriente –por supuesto… "Ex-code breaker: 01: Hasekura Yukihina" y Sakurakouji Sakurako compartieron las etapas de la niñez, por eso él único capaz de controlar a Sakurako-san es Yukihina-san… Son lo que hoy se conocen como "amigos de la infancia"-confeso tras darle un sorbo -¿por qué la pregunta?-la miraste.

-oh…-cabizbaja –es solo que me agrada la idea de tener a Yukihina-san como mi nuevo "padre"-al instante tanto yo como Sakurako nos levantamos realmente molestos; mierda, por estar cerca de una loca como Sakurako nuevamente me confunden como su novio -¿dije algo malo?-pregunto Sakura inocentemente.

Se le acerca molesta –Sakura…-le mira completamente ida, genial, ah entrado en "modo raro" –entre Yukihina y yo no hay ese tipo de relación…-tomando su espada, mierda va enserio con matarla –y si no entiendes eso me temo que tu vida será cegada-intenta partirla pero una luz cegadora se forma como escudo, protegiendo a Sakura -¿eh?-me mira; observo mi pecho y la marca que esta oculta bajo mis ropajes brilla con intensidad –oh…-se tranquiliza Sakurako -¿así que eres el "rayo de luz" entre los usuarios de poderes?-tomando su arma comienza a atacarme sin piedad –en ese caso tengo que…-guardo silencio al ver como el alma anteriormente invocada de Zafiro se materializo y volvió a protegerme… No puede ser… -¡Zafiro!-grito Sakurako mientras se aleja.

Sonriendo –no debes hacer eso Saku-chan-dice sonriente Zafiro –o si no el "rayo de luz" será eliminado y nada ni nadie podrá evitar el apocalipsis-confeso Zafiro –la carta fue un señuelo y el que Rei haya invocado mi alma por igual-me miras con dulzura –Yukihina… En este momento hay algo inhumano que amenaza su despertar… El momento del resurgir del "demonio milenario" esta cerca y el deber del portador del "rayo de luz" debe enfrentarlo… Eh muerto amado mío-me acaricia la mejilla y muchos intentan contenerse –así que tu deber es buscar a otro usuario del "rayo de luz" y evitar el apocalipsis entre todo ser viviente existente y el "demonio milenario"-confesaste y comienzas a elevarte hacia el cielo –hasta nunca… Yukihina-desapareciste, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta.

A altas horas de la madrugada; regresamos algo cansados a la casa de Shibuya… Oh… Quiero descansar…

Observo como Sakura y Mishiru se pelean (de nuevo) sobre quien será la futura esposa de Ogami (en sí es por quien dormirá con él esta noche), a lo cual Ogami, cansado por cierto, se marcha a su cuarto sin siquiera prestarle atención a las chicas; Sakura con el arma de su madre en manos y a punto de liberar su lado raro mientras Mishiru en pose de dar un paso de ballet mientras la llamarada de Satán le rodea.

Dejando ese problemita del cual Heike y Kouji se encargaron casi al instante (las encerraron en un cuarto totalmente encadenadas), todos nos marchamos a dormir; excepto Sakurako y yo; ya que nos quedamos a platicar sobre cosas del pasado.

-¡oh así que realmente te gusta Hachiouji Rui!-grita emocionada Sakurako tras confesarle mis "sentimientos".

Le tape la boca -¡guarda silencio Sakurako!-le regañe -¿por qué siempre sueles decir los secretos en voz alta tras ser confesados a ti?-le pregunte –como sea…-le suelto –el que me haya "enamorado" de Rui no significa que me le confesare-la regañe –es solo que quería decírselo a alguien-me hice pequeñito.

Feliz –que bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien digno de tu amor Yukihina-sorpresivamente me abrazaste –espero y seas correspondido-.

-gra-gracias-me sorprendió.

Se levanta –bueno es tarde, creo que debo dormirme-te marchaste y pude notar en la lejanía tus sollozos –la ama…-te tiraste al suelo, de cuclillas, llorando como niña sin juguete alguno. Lo sé… Desde que nos conocimos siempre tuviste sentimientos por mí y pensé que habían desaparecido hace ya mucho tiempo pero me equivoque… No importa cuando tiempo haya pasado… El 1er amor es el más importante y nadie tiene derecho a competir por tal sentimiento.

Totalmente ido me levante del sofá, me acerque lentamente y te observe; en el suelo llorando a causa del mal amor, suspire y me senté a tu lado; tomándote desprevenida besé tus delicados labios, en ese instante dejaste de llorar; ya hecho esto me levante sonriente.

-hasta mañana Sakurako-me marche a dormir, dejándote totalmente ida.

Fin.

¿Qué tal?

Hace tiempo que deseaba escribir basándome en este hermoso y guapísimo personaje, espero y no rompa su aura helada (y su figura *río de sangre*); hasta luego.

Como nota especial, este manga posiblemente tenga su adaptación merecida a ¡ANIME!... Kyaa de tan solo imaginarme ver a Yukihina-sama en movimiento... ahhhh pero eso no es todo... Tal vez pronto haya la precuela de esta historia (para que se explique a "forndo" el comportamiento de Zafiro) o incluso una secuela (para ver quien será su nueva "compañera") y una noticia de infarto que hará de Yukihina el ser humano de antes con sentimientos, bueno me despito, espero y les hara gustado, dejen una review (de todo menos mentadas eh) o si no, pues de igual forma, para que no haya conti jajaja, bye-bye.

FIRMA: SHAORAN UCHIHA DE NIKAIDO.


End file.
